Game of Love
by alemica2
Summary: AU. When she finds out that Guy and Julie have been hooking up behind her back, Connie turns to the one Duck she never imagined could be there for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, here is my newest story. I was inspired after watching an old episode of One Tree Hill and my love for Brathan (Brooke & Nathan) whose characters I consider to be very similar to Connie and Dean. I hope you like and please, please REVIEW!

* * *

"How does this one look on me, Guy?" Connie Moreau asked her boyfriend, as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"It looks fine, same as the others." He sighed and she frowned.

"You know, you could be a little more enthusiastic, Guy," She said, folding her arms over her chest.

He looked up at her. "How? You know I hate shopping, couldn't you do this with Tammy or something?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Tammy had figure skating practice and you're my _boyfriend_," She said. "I just want to make you sure you like what I'm wearing…" She trailed and he sighed, standing up.

He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You always look beautiful to me, Connie, no matter what you're wearing," He told her and she blushed, smiling. "I love you, OK?"

She nodded. "I love you too," She said, with a smile. "Let me go change and we'll go to a movie or something, how 'bout that?" She offered and he nodded, watching her run back into the dressing room.

* * *

Julie Gaffney walked over to her locker and groaned once she saw Dean Portman leaning against it.

"What do you want?" She asked, walking over to him.

He smirked, knowing he had already gotten under her skin. "Can't a guy just stop by to say hi to the girl he likes?" He asked and she looked at him.

"You don't like me, Dean, you just want to sleep with me," She said, pushing him aside so she could open her locker.

"Well, that's half true, I do want to sleep with you," He said and she rolled her eyes. "But that's not all, come on, Jules, everyone knows you like me."

She frowned at him. "Well, everyone's wrong because I don't!"

He laughed. "OK, sure," He said and she sighed.

"You know, Dean, why don't you keep yourself busy and go find another little freshman instead of bugging me all the time?" She asked and he pretending to wince in pain.

"Are you going to hold that against me forever?" He asked. "I only slept with her twice, you know," Dean said and Julie raised an eyebrow. "OK, maybe three times, but who's counting?" Julie groaned and closed her locker, walking away. Dean followed her. "Why do you care who I sleep with, anyway? Are you jealous?"

Julie laughed. "You wish!" She said, as she kept walking. "I happen to be seeing someone, so if you're sleeping with the whole cheerleading team, I really wouldn't care!" She shouted and he laughed.

"So, you're seeing someone now?" He asked and she nodded. "Please don't tell me it's that jackass, Scooter, again, because that would seriously suck."

"It's not," She informed him.

He nodded. "So it's someone new," He said and she nodded again. "Anyone I know?" He asked and she looked at him nervously.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe," She said, and checked her watch. "I've got to go… I'm meeting him now, so bye!" She said, scurrying off.

He laughed and watched her go, still wondering who this new guy she was seeing was.

* * *

He pushed her on the bed and began undoing her blouse. She giggled, kissing his neck and he moaned, telling her how much he liked it when she did that.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, as he pealed off her top. "You've always been beautiful, I was just an idiot not to see it," He said and she smiled, kissing him.

"Well, I'm glad you finally realized it," She giggled and he smiled as he entered her. "God, you're really good at that." She whispered and he laughed.

"Yeah, you'd think I'd have had tons of practice or something," He said. "But Connie, she's set on being a virgin until she's married." He said and the girl pulled away. "Crap, Julie, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, Guy, it's OK," She said, putting her clothes back on.

He sighed. "I didn't mean to bring her up, it just slipped out… I'm sorry." He said and she nodded, standing up. "Please don't go, Julie."

She turned around, "I thought you wanted to be with me." She said and he sighed.

"I do want to be with you."

"Then why are you still with her? Making me sneak around, looking like an idiot!" She shouted and he looked away. "Make up your mind!"

"Julie, it's not that easy," He said. "I love her," He said and she glared at him. "Not like I love you, I'm in love with you, but Connie… she's been great to me, I can't just hurt her like that."

She nodded understandingly. "I guess you're right," She said and he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why don't we get back to what we were doing, huh?" He asked, kissing her neck and she smiled.

"I wish we could, but I've got homework to do," She said and he frowned. "Don't look so sad," She said, kissing him. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." She said, kissing him again and leaving.

The phone began ringing and he spun around. Not wanting to answer it, he let the machine get it.

Putting his clothes back on, he listened as Connie's voice appeared on his machine. "Hi Guy," Her cheery voice said. "I don't know where you are, you kind of disappeared after we got back from the movie, but I just wanted to make sure you were OK, I can't wait to see you again tomorrow, and I love you, bye."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. How could he have possibly wanted to be with Julie when he already had such a great girl like Connie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you for the reviews, they really motivated me to write more. There's a new character introduced at the end of the chapter who will be very important to Dean during the rest of this story. Enjoy :)

* * *

Connie stood in the lunch line, searching the crowds for Guy but he was nowhere in sight. She pouted and turned back to the lunch line, picking up an apple.

Feeling a pair of hands go over her eyes she smiled and turned around only to be surprised when she saw it was Dean and not Guy.

"Sorry to disappoint," Dean joked, seeing the disappointed look on her face.

She smiled at him. "Sorry," She said, quickly. "I just thought you might be Guy, I haven't seen him around in a while and he didn't return my call yesterday… I just hate having to worry if something's up that I don't know about…" Dean nodded slowly and she laughed. "Sorry, I know you hate talking about relationships," She said, rolling her eyes and walking forward.

He laughed. "I don't hate talking about them," He said, following her and she shot him a look. "I just simply don't do them." He said and she frowned.

"Why not?" She asked. "It's a really great experience and a great way to maybe find your soul mate!"

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. "But I'm having fun," He said and she nodded.

"I know you are," She told him. "Being in a relationship isn't for everyone," She said, walking away.

He followed her. "You saying I wouldn't be a good boyfriend?"

She smirked and turned around. "Well, yeah, I mean didn't you just say you don't _do _relationships?"

"Just because I don't do them doesn't mean I wouldn't be a good, no, amazing boyfriend!" He said, offended, but she just laughed. "Well, I'm about to prove you wrong because I've been trying to get with the Cat for so long but she never gives in."

Connie nodded. "Yeah, I have no idea why not, I mean… look at you!" She said, feeling his rock hard abs but quickly pulled away and blushed when she realized what she saw doing. "Please don't tell Guy I didn't do or say any of that." She said, quickly walking away.

"It'll be our little secret," He said, only half-joking and she looked back, smiling as she continued walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, Guy and Julie walked in, hand in hand, as the giggled, kissing each other, but quickly pulled away when they finally made it inside.

"Guy, stop it!" Julie said, still giggling as Guy tickled her side. "Someone might see us!" She said, pushing him away and he laughed.

"I have something for you," He said, quickly pulling a tiny box out of his pocket. "It's not much but I thought of you when I saw it," He said and she smiled at him, taking the box in her hand.

Opening it, she saw that it was a beautiful silver necklace with a tiny key attached to it. "Oh, Guy!" She squealed. "It's beautiful." She said and he smiled.

"It's the key to my heart," He whispered and she smiled at him as he helped her put it on.

"I wanna kiss you _so _bad right now," She said, squeezing his hand and he laughed.

"Well, it's gonna have to wait until later," He said, quickly kissing her cheek and walking towards the lunch line.

Julie sighed happily and quickly spun around but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dean standing a few feet away from her, angered face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, is that why you've been blowing me off lately? Because you're sleeping with Guy?" He asked and she quickly shook her head, tearing up.

"No, Dean, it wasn't what it looked like… I swear!" She tried but Dean shook his head in disgust.

"How could you do that to me, Jules?" He asked and she looked away. "No, how could you do that to Connie? She's your best friend, Julie!"

"It just happened, OK?" She said and he looked up at her. "We didn't plan for it to turn out this way but we… love each other."

"Right," He said, laughing. "I never thought you were that type of girl, Jules," He said and she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"You're not going to tell her… are you?" She asked, frightened to know his answer.

He shook his head. "Not my secret to tell." He shrugged and she nodded, relieved.

"What's not your secret to tell?"

Julie and Dean spun around to see Connie walking towards them.

"Why don't you ask Julie?" Dean suggested, storming off angrily.

Connie gave Julie a confused look but Julie just shook her head. "He's just having another little fit because I won't sleep with him," She lied and Connie nodded, laughing. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm OK, I guess," She shrugged. "Have you seen Guy around? He's been acting kind of weird lately and I want to know what's going on…"

"Oh," Julie said, pretending to look around the cafeteria. "Um, I haven't seen him but if I do, I'll let you know, OK?"

Connie nodded. "Thanks, Jules, you're the best," She said, hugging her best friend and Julie had never felt so guilty in her life.

* * *

Dean walked back into his dorm and sighed, sitting on his bed. He couldn't believe Guy was cheating on Connie after everything she's done for him. And he couldn't believe Julie was hooking up with her best friend's boyfriend, it just seemed so… out of character for her.

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. He sighed as he got up to answer it, hoping it wasn't Julie.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dean, is that you?" He heard the other voice say, worriedly.

"Yeah, Charlotte, it's me, what's wrong?" He answered. Charlotte was his fourteen year old sister who lived with his mom in Chicago. He knew whenever she called him it mean something was wrong.

"Um," She started. "Mom has a new boyfriend again," She said and Dean sighed. "He's really strict and has a lot of money because he's like… eight hundred years old or something," She said and Dean groaned, wondering why his forty year old mother was always dating older men. "Anyway, he's driving me nuts already."

"OK, Char," He said. "Just… deal with it for now, OK? Ignore him or go in another room," He suggested.

She sighed. "I wish you were here," She said and Dean lowered his eyes. He hated that he had to be away from his sister when she had to deal with so much on her own. "You could take me somewhere, like the park or our favorite diner," She said. "Just like old times."

He sighed. "Charlotte, you know I wish I could be there with you," He said. "But I can't, OK? I have to stay at Eden Hall."

She nodded. "I know but I wish you didn't have to," She said and he sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to go get some homework done or something."

"Good girl," He smiled and she laughed.

"Well, there's nothing better to do in this stupid place," She said. "I'll talk to you soon, right? And you're still coming down for Christmas?"

"Of course," He said and she smiled. "And Char, if you ever need me… call me, OK? I'm always going to be here."

She nodded. "I know, thanks Deanie," She said. "Love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, be safe." He said and quickly hung up. He sighed, wishing he could be there for his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. I'm pretty busy with my other story but that's ending soon and I want to be able to focus on this one because I have major plans for it! Hope you all like this chapter (even though it's a tad short) and keep those reviews coming!

* * *

"Hey babe," Guy greeted as Julie walked into his dorm. He noticed how worried she looked and quickly walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "Portman knows," She said and Guy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows… about us," She said and Guy sighed. "He saw us together, outside the caf… I don't think he'll tell Connie but I just… Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," She said and he looked at her.

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, not at all," She said. "I just don't think we should be together this way," She told him. "I can't do this to Connie anymore, it's wrong and it's selfish… she's my best friend!" She told him, on the verge of tears. "I just can't do it to her… maybe you can but I can't, so we have to break this off until you break up with her."

Guy sighed. "I can't do that," He shook his head and she looked up at him. "I can't hurt her… I care about her too much."

"And what about me, Guy? Don't you care about me and my feelings?" She asked and he looked at her. "I'm hurting you, if you hadn't noticed."

He sighed. "You're right, Julie, I'm sorry… this whole thing is just so screwed up…" He trailed and she nodded. "I'll break it off with Connie, okay? You just have to give me some time first."

She nodded. "Okay," She whispered. "But until you do that, we can't be together."

"That's unfair," He said and she shook her head.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too, Guy," She said and he nodded. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She said, kissing his cheek.

"Okay," He said, sadly, as he watched her go. He sat back down on his bed and wondered how in the world he was going to break up with Connie.

* * *

"Sneaking around past curfew?"

Connie gasped and turned around, placing her hand on her heart. "Dean! You scared the crap out of me!" She whispered and he chuckled. "What are you doing, sitting in the dark so late?"

"So late? It's only ten, Connie," He laughed. "I'm just coming back from shooting hoops with some of the guys," He explained and she nodded. "What about you?"

"Oh, well, I was out at the mall and I must have lost track of time," She said. "The Dean hasn't been lurking around, has he?"

"Nope, thankfully, I'm pretty sure he's sleeping already," He said and she giggled. "Shopping spree? Looks like you got a lot,"

"Oh, yeah," She nodded, looking down at her bags. "It's not for me, it's for Guy," She explained. "It's his birthday soon and I wanted to get him something special so, yeah," She smiled and Dean looked away, awkwardly. "You okay?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great." He promised and she smirked.

"Did Julie turn you down again?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you got it," He said and she laughed.

"Well, I don't know what's going on with Julie lately but she's definitely missing out," She said, nudging him and he smiled.

"Are you happy with Guy?" He asked and she looked at him. "I mean, he makes you happy right? He treats you well?"

"Of course," She nodded. "Guy's the best guy I know," She told him and he nodded. "Is there something going on, Dean?" She asked and he quickly shook his head.

"Not at all," He said, getting up. "I'm still trying to figure out that whole 'being a good boyfriend' thing, you know?" He said and she nodded. "Maybe Julie will finally agree to go out with me."

She laughed. "Yeah, well it's good that you're taking pointers from Guy, he's really… amazing." She said and Dean sighed.

"Well, I'm happy for you," He said and she smiled. "I'm gonna head to be though, you should too. It's no good to be out so late at night," He teased and she laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, with a smile as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry for making you wait again, I haven't really been getting any inspiration lately for this story but I sat down and wrote it and this is what I got! I hope you like it and I promise, the next chapter will have tons of drama! Enjoy :)

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Guy smiled, entering Connie's dorm.

She looked up at him then looked back down again. "Hi." She said and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her.

She sighed and looked at him. "We haven't spoken in two days, Guy," She said and he sighed. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked and he sighed again.

"I've just been really busy… tests and stuff," He shrugged.

"So busy that you can't even take five minutes out of your day to call your girlfriend?" She asked, angrily.

"I'm sorry, Connie," He sighed. "How can I make it up to you?" He asked but she didn't answer. He sighed again. "Look, I'm here now… we can spend the whole night together."

"No we can't," She said, getting up. "I have plans."

"What?" He asked. "With who?"

There was a knock at her door and she got up to answer it, smiling when she saw Dean.

"Ready, study partner?" He asked, with a smile and then noticed Guy. "Or, I could come back later…" He trailed and Connie shook her head.

"Nope, that's okay," She said. "Guy was just leaving."

"No, I wasn't," Guy said, standing up. "Connie, what the hell?"

She frowned. "You can't expect me to sit around and wait for you to have enough time to spend with me Guy," She said and he sighed. "I have a life too and I made plans with Dean to study," She said, smiling at Dean.

Guy glared at Dean and then turned to Connie. "Fine," He said, crossing his arms over his chest. His face softened. "Promise you'll call me later?"

"Promise," She nodded, smiling. "I love you." She said, and he smiled.

"I love you too," He said, walking towards the door.

"You asshole," Dean whispered as Guy walked past him.

Guy glared at him but didn't say anything and walked out the door.

Connie smiled as Dean took a seat on her bed. "So, you ready to study?" She asked, laughing.

"I guess," He shrugged, bummed about seeing Guy lie to Connie. "I mean… I've never really been the studying type." He said and she laughed.

"Well, that can change," She said. "Studying can actually be pretty fun," She told him and he raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not, but… you're with me so, you'll obviously have fun!" She smiled and he laughed.

"I sure hope so." He smiled.

* * *

"Dean Portman is a fucking jerk," Guy exclaimed as he walked into Julie's dorm.

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "What happened?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"He's with Connie right now 'studying' or whatever," He said and Julie frowned.

"Dean doesn't study…" Julie pointed out and Guy nodded.

"I know – that's why I'm worried," He said and Julie raised an eyebrow. "Everyone knows all Dean wants is sex and I swear if he touches Connie…"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Dean might be a narcissistic pig but he would never go for a friend's girlfriend," She told him and he shrugged. "Besides… what would be so bad if he did?" She asked and Guy looked at her. "I mean, if you two broke up… then we could finally be together, for real." She smiled.

Guy sighed. "You know that can't happen right now, Jules."

She frowned. "Then when is it going to happen, Guy?" She asked. "I'm tired of this, I'm tired of being the other woman… we have to tell her!"

"Not right now…" He said and Julie groaned. "Julie, I don't want to hurt her! She's so pure, so innocent… She'll be devastated!"

Julie groaned again. "So? Shit happens, Guy!" She shouted. "Not everything in life is perfect."

Guy sighed, getting up and walking over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I just need a little more time, okay? And then we can be together, for real, I promise you, Julie." He said, reassuringly and she nodded.

"Okay," She said, kissing him. "Why don't you spend the night?" She asked. "My roommate's gone, visiting her family."

Guy grinned. "Sounds perfect." He said, kissing her as he pushed her onto the bed.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Connie asked Dean, putting her books down.

"Nah, I guess not," He shrugged. "You were right though, studying is much more fun with you." He said, causing Connie to blush.

"Well, thank you," She smiled. "I've never laughed so hard while doing something school related," She laughed and he smiled.

"Hey, Connie?" He said and she looked at him. "You and Guy… He still makes you happy, right? I mean… has he been treating you differently lately?"

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Dean, I gotta say… I'm kind of worried about your sudden interest in me and Guy's relationship," She said and he nodded. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Ah, it's not for me to tell," He shook his head, looking away from him.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling a lump in her throat.

"It's really something you should be asking Guy, Connie, I'm sorry…" He trailed, getting up.

She stood up too and followed him to the door. "Is it bad?" She asked and he looked down at her.

"Connie…"

"It is bad, isn't it?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears. "What did he do? Just tell me, I can take it."

"No," He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He said, rushing out of the room and Connie began crying.

She ran for the phone and started dialing Guy's number but there was no answer.

She sighed and for the first time in a long time, didn't bother to call again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ah, so sorry I haven't updated, guys! I've been so busy with my other fic and I haven't really been inspired for this story so I kinda forgot about it. But I started thinking about it again today and I figured out where this is going to go. I hope you all like it and please review! I'll try updating this more often!

* * *

Julie smiled happily, as she curled up to Guy in bed. He kissed her forehead gently and she sighed.

"Oh, no, what did I do now?" He asked, his voice muffled. She groaned and pushed him away. He frowned, sitting up. "Julie, don't be a bitch."

She giggled. "Happy birthday, Baby!" She said and his eyes widened. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot!"

"No, I didn't but," He shook his head. "I just didn't realize it was today."

"I'm pretty sure that's called forgetting, Guy," She giggled and he kissed her. "Mmm, since it's your birthday and since _I'm _the best girlfriend ever," She said and he raised an eyebrow. "I think I should get a birthday present.

He laughed. "Oh, really?" He said and she nodded, straddling him. "And what would that be?"

"You," She said, simply. He ran his fingers up her thighs, sending shivers down her spine. "You breaking up with Connie." She said and he groaned, pushing her off him.

"Don't start again, Julie," He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Guy, you keep promising me you're going to do it," She said and he looked at her. "Don't you think I've waited long enough to call you mine?"

"Yes, Julie, I know, it's just hard, okay?" He said. "I can't do it today… it's my birthday."

She gave him a look. "Fine, if you're not man enough to do it," She said, getting up and putting her clothes on. "You're not getting any, until you break up with her."

"What?! Julie, come on, that's not fair!" He whined.

"And it's not fair that we have to run around in secret all the time," She said. "So I'm just doing to you what you're doing to me."

He groaned. "Julie… please! It's my birthday." He told her and she shrugged.

"I know it is, and if you want birthday sex, you'll break up with her by the time I'm back." She said, grabbing her things and walking to the door. "See you later, Birthday Boy."

He groaned and fell back onto the bed. How was he going to do this?

* * *

Connie was sitting in the courtyard, trying to study her notes but she couldn't concentrate. It was Guy's birthday today but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey,"

She looked up, hoping it was Guy and was disappointed when she saw Dean, his hands shoved in his pockets.

She pulled a piece of her long brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Hi," She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Connie," He said and she sighed. "I didn't mean to worry you about Dean, it's just-"

"Look, whatever he did, I don't want to know," She said. "I'm sure it can't be that bad, right?" She said and he nodded, slowly. "So, whatever, I forgive you." She smiled and he smiled back. "Friends again? 'Cause I kinda miss our 'study sessions'."

He laughed. "Friends." He nodded and they hugged. "So, um, how 'bout that chem test, huh? You think you're ready for it?"

"I dunno," She stood up and they started walking to class. "I'm kinda distracted, but hopefully I'll be able to concentrate in class."

"Distracted by what?"

She looked up at him and then, out of the corner of her eye she saw Guy. "Nothing," She shook her head. "I'll see you in Chemistry, okay?" She said, walking away.

He frowned and turned around, sighing when he saw her with Guy.

* * *

"Connie," Guy said, kinda surprised, when she walked over to him. "Hi, sweetie."

"Guy! Where have you been?" She asked and then shook her head. "Never mind, happy Birthday baby!" She said, kissing him, but he didn't kiss her back. "What's wrong?"

"Connie," He sighed, this was going to be hard. "We have to break up."

She felt a lump in her throat and backed away. "What… why?"

"I just, I can't do this anymore," He said. "We're not the same people we were when we were thirteen and I just, I want out." He said and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, okay, I understand," She said, feeling the tears coming. "Um, I have to go." She said, turning around and running towards the bathrooms.

Guy sighed and put his face in his hands. He hated himself for hurting her.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean wandered the halls of the dorm looking for Connie. She hadn't showed up to Chemistry and he was worried.

He finally came to her dorm and started knocking on her door, she opened it, her eyes puffy and red.

"Connie, are you okay? You didn't show up to Chem, so I thought something happened…" He trailed and she began crying again.

"Guy broke up with me," She whispered and he clenched his fists. That asshole! "I just, I don't know what to do now." She said, resting her head on his shoulder and crying. He wrapped his big arms around her and held her close. "Will you come inside?" She asked. "I just need someone to distract me."

"Of course," He nodded and they went inside. For the rest of the night Dean did his best to distract Connie, telling her stories and occasionally making her laugh. He'd come to realize that he loved when she laughed, or even when she smiled and found himself wanting to hear her laugh whenever he wasn't with her. He basically just wanted to be with her all the time and when he wasn't with her, it was hell. What was this feeling?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! And see, I told you I'd update again soon! I've had this chapter written for so long and I'm so excited to post it. I hope you all like what goes down in this chapter, it's pretty intense. The next chapter will be equally intense and I'll try to post it as soon as possible! Keep the reviews coming :D

* * *

That night, after a few rounds of sex, Guy and Julie made their way to Guy's party at a friend's house. Julie was so happy to finally show everyone that Guy was hers, she clung to his arm all night.

"You have fun, babe?" She asked, watching him take another huge gulp of his drink. He nodded and she smiled. "Good," She said and kissed him. "Just wait until we get home."

He smirked. "God, I love you." He whispered and she pulled him onto the dance floor. They started grinding to the music and everyone watched, most of them in shock. Guy had just broken up with Connie and now he was dancing with her best friend? But neither of them cared how they looked, they were just happy to not have to keep their relationship a secret anymore.

* * *

After telling Connie he was going to go out and get them some food and movies to eat for the night, Dean drove over to Guy's party. He hadn't been this pissed in a long time and he wanted Guy to pay for hurting Connie.

He walked in, his fists clenched and saw Julie and Guy dancing amongst other couples in the middle of the house.

"I can't believe this," He muttered and walked over to them. He tapped Guy on the shoulder and Guy turned around.

"What do you want, Portman?" Guy asked and Dean punched him hard. He fell to the floor and quickly got up, going after him but Julie stood in front of him, trying to stop him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You know what that was for, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted and shook his head.

"Dean, he doesn't love Connie anymore, what was he supposed to do?" Julie said, calmly and Dean looked at her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, both of you," He said and then left the party.

Guy grabbed his face and winced in pain.

"Come on," Julie said, taking him upstairs.

* * *

Dean returned to Connie's dorm, trying to calm himself down. He would have done so much more to Guy but he knew that he wasn't even worth it.

"Where's the food?" Connie asked, laughing as she let him in. Noticing the anger in his face she frowned. "Dean, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her, his face softening once he saw the worry in her eyes. "Nothing," He smiled. "Um, the guy at the pizza place was being a dick so I decided we'd just make a bag of popcorn or something," He lied and she nodded.

"You sure?" She asked and he nodded, releasing the tension in his back. "Okay, well, let's start the movie." She smiled.

"Okay," He nodded and she put the movie in. They sat on her bed and started watching it but all Dean could think about was Guy and Julie.

* * *

"Okay, come on, tough guy," Julie said, laughing, as she helped Guy onto his bed. After the party they'd returned to his dorm. "Let's put some ice on that bruise," She said, turning away but he pulled her back.

"I'm too tired," He moaned and she laughed. "Can we ice it in the morning?" She nodded and smiled. "Thanks, baby, you're the best."

She smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep?" She said, helping him get under the covers. "I'll come see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," He mumbled, nodding. "I love you so much…" He trailed and she smiled. "Connie." He said, turning over and burying his face into the pillow.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Had Guy seriously just called her Connie?

"What?" She said, breathless. Her eyes watered and she quickly stood up, grabbing her things and storming out of the room.

She headed back for the girls' dorms and saw Connie and Dean walking in the courtyard. Her eyes narrowed and she walked over to them.

"Connie!" She shouted and Connie spun around.

"Julie," Connie said, wondering why her friend seemed so pissed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm the reason why Guy broke up with you!" She shouted and Connie took a step back.

"Julie, don't…" Dean warned and Julie shook her head.

"Dean, you stay out of this!" She shouted and then turned back to Connie. "He loves me and we've been together behind your back for months!" She shouted and Connie's eyes widened. "But he didn't want to hurt you all this time so he stayed with you, but then when I threatened not to sleep with him until he broke up with you, he dumped you," She said and Connie's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, don't even think of trying to get back with him, because he's my boyfriend now!" She shouted and Connie swallowed the dry lump in her throat as she looked down.

"Uh, I'm gonna go," She whispered, running passed Julie and heading for her dorm.

"Nice, Jules," Dean said, as he started to walk away. "Real fucking nice!"

Julie stood there, breathing heavily. Wishing she could take back everything she had just done.

* * *

"Connie?" Dean said, as he looked for her around the dorms. "Connie, where are you?"

He heard sniffling and turned around to see Connie leaned against the brick wall, crying.

"Oh, Connie," He whispered, walking over to her. He knelt down next to her and hugged her as she cried in his chest. "It's okay, I'm right here." He whispered and she held him tighter.

"I-I can't believe they would do that to me," She whispered, shaking.

He shook his head and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Connie," He said. "When I found out I wanted to punch that son of a bitch _so _hard,"

She pulled back and looked up at him. "You _knew_?!" She asked, dumbfounded. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

He closed his eyes. "Connie, I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you! It just… it wasn't for me to tell!"

She shook her head and pushed him away, standing up. "How could you?!" She shouted. "You knew, Dean, you knew all this time and you didn't even tell me!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You know what? You're just as bad as they are!"

"Connie, I'm _sorry, _I didn't-"

"No, stay away from me!" She shouted, walking backwards. "I never want to see you again!" She said, and she ran back to her dorm.

Dean buried his face in his hands and threw his jacket onto the floor, angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates on this one, I haven't been inspired lately! Hope you guys like this chapter, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Connie sat in her room, crying, just like she had been for the last few days. She couldn't believe that Guy and Julie would betray her like that. Especially Guy. They'd been together for so long, she'd never expect him to hurt her like this.

And then there was Dean. He'd always been her friend and she loved that they had gotten closer during the past few months but to find out he'd been hiding it from her too? She didn't want to have anything to do with any of the three.

She heard a soft knock at her door and looked up, praying it was Julie, since they did share a dorm.

"Come in," She said, just above a whisper.

Connie sighed, relieved, when she saw Tammy walk in.

"Oh Connie," The tall blond said, looking at her friend, her eyes puffy and face red. She walked over to her and hugged her. "I would ask how you're doing but…"

"I guess I should go freshen up," Connie said and Tammy nodded. Connie stood up and walked into her bathroom, splashing water onto her face. She returned to her dorm and Tammy smiled at her. "Oh, Tammy, I just-"

"No, no more tears!" Tammy said and Connie looked at her, trying her hardest not to cry. "You've done enough of that for the last few days, you need to get out of this room, Connie."

"I don't want to," She shook her head. "I don't want to see any of them."

"I know, sweetie, but you're gonna have to," She said but Connie shook her head again. "Do you remember when I was on the Ducks and I was talking about how cute Fulton was but it just so happened he was right behind me?" She asked and Connie nodded. "Okay, well, do you remember how scared I was to go talk to him after that?"

"Yeah," Connie nodded, smiling. "You wouldn't come out of the locker room!"

Tammy smiled. "I was too scared to face him but I had to come out of that locker room eventually," She said and Connie nodded. "And when I did, it was awkward but it was okay."

"Yeah, I know but Tammy, it's not the same! Fulton didn't cheat on you with your best friend!" She said and Tammy nodded.

"I know, Cons, but what I'm trying to say here is that sometimes, you have to face your fears," She said. "You can't stay locked up in here forever, you're going to have to face them one day, why not today?"

"Can't I face my fears tomorrow?" Connie asked and Tammy shook her head. Connie frowned.

"Do not frown at me, Connie Moreau," She said, sharply and Connie laughed. "I have go now, I have intense training to go to," She said, rolling her eyes. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Connie nodded and the two girls hugged again. "I miss you, Tam, thanks for this."

Tammy smiled. "No problem, sweetie," She said. "Make sure you look hot so Guy knows what he's missing!" She winked and then walked out.

Connie smiled and turned to her closet.

* * *

Julie and Guy were sitting at the Ducks table that morning and noticed the rest of the team giving them looks.

"We secretly dated for a couple months, we didn't kill anybody!" Julie said and they all turned back to their meals. Julie groaned. "Guy, I hate this, it's been days and the guys haven't even looked at me!" She said and Guy looked down. "I mean, even _O'Rion_ is giving me grief about this, he put Goldberg in goal yesterday!"

"I know," Guy nodded. "Just don't worry, okay? It'll all blow over eventually."

"I hope so," Julie said and looked up, seeing Dean walking towards their table. The only available spot was in front of the couple.

He sighed and sat down.

"You look chirpy this morning," Julie commented, sarcastically. Dean looked up at her. "Have you spoken to her yet?"

Dean shook his head. "Fulton sent Tammy to talk to her this morning but he said she hasn't come out of her room for days," Guy looked up at him, concerned. Dean ignored it. "Anyways, I think we should all just give her some space-"

He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He turned his head and his jaw dropped. Connie stood before them, dressed in a tight little t-shirt and a denim mini skirt with heels. Never before had he seen the little brunette dressed so… sexy.

"Connie," He choked and she smiled at him.

"Oh God," Julie sighed, rolling her eyes. She saw right through Connie trying to show Guy what he was supposedly missing out on.

"I just wanted to let the three of you know," Connie started and Guy stared at her, never looking so guilty in his life. She shook her head and looked away. "That I'm not speaking to either of you, ever again, unless we're on the ice," She continued. "I'm moving on with my life and I'd appreciate if you all stay out of it."

"Done." Julie said, with a fake smile and Connie smiled back at her.

"Understood boys?" She said, to the two men who were staring at her in awe. "Hello?!"

"Understood." They said at the same time and then looked at each other.

She smiled, satisfied. "Good," She nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sit with my new non-backstabbing friends." She said, as she walked by Julie and headed for the cheerleading table.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Did that really just happen?

* * *

Connie walked the halls after lunch with her new friends. She couldn't wait until she got away from them, all they talked about were their hair products and new routines. Connie was getting a headache and she was starting to lose oxygen from how tight her shirt was.

"So we'll see you after fourth period, okay?" The main cheerleader said and Connie nodded. "Bye hun!"

"Bye." Connie smiled and then sighed, loudly when they were gone.

"New friends not treating you right?" She looked up, it was Guy.

She swallowed hard. "They're treating me just fine," She said and he nodded. "I thought I made it perfectly clear this morning that I don't want you in my life anymore."

"You did," He said. "I just wanted to make sure you were serious."

"Of course I'm serious!" She said and he laughed. "Guy, stop it. This isn't a game. You have Julie now,"

"I know that," He nodded. "I just…" He trailed, touching her cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

She looked into his eyes. His deep, sea blue eyes. She snapped out of it. "Guy," She pushed him away. "Don't talk to me ever again." She said and then walked away.

He sighed, watching her go. Maybe he made a mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! I'm feeling really inspired lately because I finally know where I'm going with this story!!! Well, kinda lol. Thanks for reviewing and keep them coming :).

* * *

Dean walked the halls a few days later. Things hadn't changed much, except that Connie continued dressing up. He would admit that the first time he saw her like that, he thought she looked amazing but as the days continued, he realized why she was doing it. She was trying to make Guy want her back.

Dean looked up and spotted Connie at her locker. They made eye contact and then she shook her head, turning the other way as she walked down the hall.

He sighed, loudly. The last few days without her had been hell for him.

"Hey, man," Dean turned around. It was Fulton. "You doin' okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean shrugged and his best friend gave him a look.

"You've only been acting completely depressed these past few days over Connie Moreau," He said and Dean looked at him. "Oh, come on, I'm not blind, man," He said.

"Fult, I love ya, but you have no idea what you're talking about." Dean said and they continued walking down the halls.

"Dude, between those longing stares and you moping around the dorm for the last few days, it's pretty obvious that you miss her." Fulton said and Dean looked at him.

"Fine, I miss her, but I'm not depressed or whatever," Dean shrugged and Fulton laughed. "This isn't a time for laughing!"

"It is though," Fulton nodded. "You like her."

"What? No, I don't! Connie's my friend and it sucks that she's mad at me."

"Right," Fulton nodded and Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "Dude, I can see right through you."

"You see nothing." Dean said and then sighed. "I don't like her, okay? She's my friend, or well, she was," He shook his head. "Whatever feelings you think I have for her are non-existent."

"If you say so," Fulton said. "Incoming." He whispered and then quickly walked away.

Dean turned around and saw Julie walking towards him.

"Hello, Dean," She said, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. He hated when she acted like they didn't even know each other.

"Jules," He nodded at her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said, sarcastically and she glared at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were, you know… okay." She whispered and he looked at her.

"I'm not sure I understand." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I know you like her," She said and he rolled his eyes. "It's so obvious and don't you dare try to deny it!"

"Julie," He said, putting his hands on her shoulder. "I do not like Connie, okay? A guy and a girl can be friends without having feelings for each other!" He said. "But then again, you wouldn't know what that's like."

"Very funny," She said, pushing him off her. "But I know you like her and if you want to be there for her, go right ahead because she needs someone right now, and I think you'd be good for her."

"You don't care about what's good for Connie or else you wouldn't have fucked her ex-boyfriend," He said and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You just want me to make a move on her so you can have Guy all to yourself."

"Fine, you caught me," She rolled her eyes. "I just don't want her to embarrass herself," She said. "This whole 'dressing up' only makes her look like a pathetic slut."

"Don't call her that," Dean said, angrily and Julie laughed.

"And you say you don't like her," She snarled. "Anyways, I've got to go meet Guy," She said, looking at her watch. "You'll talk to Connie?"

"No," He shook his head and she gave him a look. "Not until she's ready."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just make sure she stays _away _from Guy." She said and then walked off.

* * *

Connie walked out of class and spotted Dean walking by her. She took a deep breath, she missed hanging out with him. She didn't even know why she was so angry with him… Sure, he hadn't told her about Julie and Guy, but maybe he was just trying not to hurt her feelings. She shook her head and walked over to him.

"Hi," She said, smiling brightly.

"Hey," He swallowed. "You're talking to me."

"I am," She nodded and then laughed. "Look, hanging out with you these past couple of months have been really fun, you've been a great friend and I shouldn't be mad at you for not telling me about Julie and Guy, I should be mad at them," She said and he looked surprised. "You were just trying to spare my feelings and I'm actually happy you didn't tell me."

"Okay," He said slowly and she smiled at him. "Does this mean we can be study partners again?"

"Definitely." She smiled and they continued walking down the halls together.


End file.
